In recent years, imaging devices capable of shooting multi-directional videos such as celestial videos, omnidirectional videos, or panorama videos have been developed. Systems in which videos shot using such imaging devices are displayed on display units of PCs, tablet terminals, portable terminals, head-mounted displays (HMDs), or the like and videos selected by users or videos automatically selected in accordance with directions of users can be observed have been widely used.
For example, in PCs or the like, picture (moving video) data of peripheral 360° omnidirectional videos can be acquired from external servers or can be read from recording media to be displayed on display devices. Users can select videos of any direction and display the videos on display devices, can change viewpoints freely, and can observe videos such as moving videos, still images, or the like.
Videos displayed on display units of PCs, tablet terminals, or portable terminals can be displayed by moving observation directions by mouse manipulations or sliding processes, flicking processes, or the like on touch panels by users so that the users can easily enjoy multi-directional videos.
In a case in which videos are displayed on head-mounted displays (HMDs), videos in accordance with directions of the heads of users can be displayed in accordance with information of sensors which are mounted on the HMDs and detect motions or directions of the heads. Thus, the users can experience a sensation as if the users were in the videos displayed on display units of the HMDs.
The celestial videos, the omnidirectional videos, or the panorama videos are subjected to a process of cutting only partial videos from the shot multi-directional videos and displaying the partial videos on display units of display devices.
There are a plurality of different schemes of a display process involving the video cutting.
For example, there are a perspective scheme, a fish eye (wide angle) display scheme, and the like.
Also, as a technology of the related art in which a process of changing a display range through video processing is disclosed, there is Patent Literature 1 (JP 2014-127001A).
In general, applications (programs) executing predetermined display schemes are stored in display devices, for example, display devices of PCs, portable terminals, HMDs, or the like, and display processes are executed in accordance with display schemes selected in accordance with the applications (apps).
However, the display scheme selected by each of the apps does not necessarily match an intention of a content maker, that is, a display scheme realizing a video that appears as the content maker intended.
When video display is executed using a display scheme different from a display scheme assumed by the content maker, a problem that a user (observer) cannot view a “video that appears as intended” by the content maker occurs.